ultimate_dc_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Batman (Damian Wayne)
History This is a version of Damian Wayne 'who takes the mantle of 'Batman 'after the second Batman, Richard Grayson, is killed by an unknown murderer. He possesses supernatural abilities and is willing to kill. Revenge Quest After the second Batman, Richard Grayson, is killed, Damian feels as though he must kill in order to take care of crime more steadily than the former Batmans. Damian's perspective on killing resulted in him having a heated argument with his father, Bruce Wayne, causing Damian to stab Bruce with a knife close to a main artery. Damian was then exiled from the Batcave. Damian later went to his church to seek forgiveness for his actions. The priest there soothed him and convinced him that in order to feel peace, he must take the traditional way of Batman and not kill as punishment. Damian took his words to heart and modified the Batsuit to be able to fight Joker of that era. Alfred Pennyworth ended up dying after tending to Damian's wounds from a fight with Professor Pyg. Damian went to the church to mourn his loss and show that he had followed that path of Batman during his fight, but realized that he had previously never told the priest about the Joker- though the priest had somehow known about him. When Damian seeked the priest in his booth, there was nobody there. When Damian discovered that Bruce was kidnapped by the new Joker, he went after him. The Joker told Damian that they weren't so different in the aspect that they were both attempting to live up to a predecessor's legacy, and that he planned to make a buisness in crime by killing both Batman as well as Bruce. Unwilling to let that happen, Damian brutally tore his gut out and carried Bruce away. Framed Damian has developed a rivalry with Barbara Gordon, whom claims that he killed somebody close to her. It is also implied that Damian made a literal deal with the devil, exchanging his soul for the powers he deemed necessary in order to protect Gotham City. The former Azrael returns to Gotham to kill the new Batman under orders of his master. Azrael kills five of the city's crim bosses and frames Damian for it. Commissioner Barbara Gordon believes that Damian killed them, until she witnesses Batman face Azrael, which is when she sees the light. Damian then defeats the former Azrael and proceeds to execute him. A villain using Two-Face's legacy sets off a joker bomb on the City of Gotham, causing many of the city's population to become Joker zombies. The virus spreads, until Gotham is quarintined as a no entrance or exit zone. Eventually, the US government decides to do a missile strike on Gotham, wiping it off the maps and killing all citizens, including Bruce, Damian, and Barbara. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Accelerated Healing ' *'Immortality Abilities *'Driving' *'Mechanical Aptitude:' Damian built a custom Batmobile that could easily escape the GCPD. *'Fencing' *'Genius Level Intellect' *'Chemistry:' He was seen studying chemistry after arriving in Gotham. *'Investigation' *'Tracking' *'Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced)' *'Martial Arts' *'Swordsmanship' *'Weaponry' Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Vigilantes Category:Batman Family Members